O Renascer de uma Lembrança
by Thali Sensei
Summary: A guerra acabou Hogwarts estava reconstruída, porem estava sem seu maior diretor, e Minerva McGonagall tinha assumido seu lugar. Ela teria que dar um jeito em tudo e ainda ficar de olho em Severo Snape, porém não esperava pelas surpresas que teria. Uma nova professora começa dar aulas de Poções e alguns tem a impressão de conhecê-la, mas de onde será que esta Sonserina apareceu?
1. Chapter 1

Olá. Esta Fanfic foi escrita por duas autoras, eu e minha amiga Bruna. Eu vou postar ela aqui e ela vai postar no Nyah. É a nossa primeira fanfic juntas, e nós esperamos que vocês apreciem ler ela tanto quanto nós apreciamos escrevê-la.

A história terá um POV principal e outros secundários. As atualizações serão todo sábado.

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que Harry Potter pertence a J.K, até porque se fosse meu teria muita gente viva ainda.

Legenda:

\- Fala -

 _Lembrança_

 **Mudança de POV**

* * *

Capitulo 1

 **POV Minerva**

Era a manha mais fria e nublada que a Professora Minerva Mcgonagall já tinha presenciado o que combinava com o seu estado de espírito e o de Hogwarts. Estava circulando dentro da sala do diretor, agora sua, sem saber como responder as cartas inesperadas que tinha lhe sido enviadas e havia acabado de ler, uma em questão chamou a atenção por estar destinada a si e não a Dumbledore. Lendo-a novamente para nas inicias D.S. no fim, e fica pensando em como dar as noticias de tudo que havia ocorrido em Hogwarts.

Minerva se dirige a janela e fica observando a cena lá fora. Alunos e professores todos procurando uma forma de superar e de ajudar no que podem, tentando deixar Hogwarts como era antes da guerra começar. Ela pensa que deviria estar lá ajudando-os, mas antes tem que responder a todas as cartas, mas não há maneira fácil de começa-las.

Enquanto caminha para a mesa do diretor para escrever a carta começa a lembrar das ultimas e confusas instruções de Dumbledore.

 _\- Minerva preciso que você prometa que cumprira o que eu vou te pedir independente do que me acontecer. - Dumbledore olha para Minerva com agonia transparecendo em suas feições geralmente calmas._

 _\- Mas Alvo o que você pensa que ira te acontecer?- questiona percebendo que seu velho amigo não estava em seu estado normal._

 _\- Não temos tempo para isso, Harry logo estará aqui preciso que você prometa. - Dumbledore vai em direção a porta desviando do olhar de Minerva, tentando se esconder dos olhos perspicazes de sua velha amiga._

 _\- Então primeiro me diga o que é. -disse a professora procurando o motivo de tudo isso._

 _\- Minerva prometa!- disse Alvo virando inesperadamente para ela, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Ele não era o mesmo de segundos atrás estava transtornado._

 _\- Tudo bem, eu prometo. - concordou Minerva acalmando o amigo._

 _\- Preciso que você mantenha o meu maior segredo escondido e que não deixe que ninguém saiba dele, principalmente no meio desta guerra que esta por vir. – diz o diretor dando enfoque a uma palavra esperando que Minerva compreendesse de quem falava._

 _\- Mas Alvo eu ... - a professora para de falar enquanto a porta se abre revelando um garoto de cabelo desarrumados e uma cicatriz na testa.- Potter, não devia estar na aula?_

 _\- Boa noite professora Mcgonagall. Desculpe, mas eu recebi um recado de que deveria vir à sala do diretor. - diz Harry confuso com a pergunta da professora olhando dela para Dumbledore procurando sua ajuda._

 _\- Harry meu rapaz entre, entre. - diz o professor inesperadamente alegre e direciona suas fala a Minerva.- Minerva acho que já terminamos nossa conversa, boa noite.- Alvo da as costas a professora direcionando sua atenção a Harry._

 _\- Tudo bem Alvo, então boa noite. - diz ela saindo da sala, pensando no que Alvo havia lhe pedido, era realmente um pedido estranho._

Sentada a mesa agora compreende o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras. De alguma forma Alvo sabia o que esperar e o que fazer, deixou tudo encaminhado. Minerva olha para o retrato de Alvo pendurado na parede e pergunta.

\- E agora o que digo? Como posso contar o que houve e ainda preservar o que se deve? Diga-me Alvo. - diz a professora olhando para a pintura que responde a ela.

\- Bom, Minerva, devia começar do inicio. Pode ser que não é bom o que vai escrever, mas a verdade é sempre o melhor afinal, então diga isso, um aviso e basta.- Diz Alvo tranquilamente a velha amiga.

\- Bom se você diz. – Minerva olha uma ultima vez para Alvo antes de começar a escrever tudo. Suspira longamente, pega pena e tinta para escrever a carta.

Depois de algumas horas tentando escrever enfim terminou a difícil tarefa de escrever aquelas palavras. Levanta da mesa colocando a carta no envelope, logo após sela a mesma para que apenas seu destinatário possa abri-la. Vai ate o poleiro onde a coruja estava descansando e alimentando-se após a longa viagem, pega-a e vai em direção à janela.

-Agora- diz ela direcionando-se a coruja. - Leve esta carta ate seu endereço- e a professora amarra a carta na pata da Coruja. A coruja da um piu de despedida e abre as asas em direção ao céu nublado daquela tarde que marcava o primeiro dia da perda de uma parte de Hogwarts. As iniciais D.S. podem ser vistas do lado de fora do envelope.

Minerva fica olhando algum tempo a coruja no céu, enquanto esta se afasta cada vez mais. Olha para Dumbledore que agora dorme em seu quadro e pensa que ele não previu o que iria acontecer quando tudo passasse.

Decide então voltar à mesa e terminar as outras cartas que estavam ali, afinal agora aquele trabalho era seu.

 **POV Daphne**

Estou sentada em minha poltrona tomando um chá a esperando e enquanto acaricio a fênix e me perco em lembranças da minha vida, infância e tudo o que me levou ate aquele ponto.

 _Lembro-me daquele dia como o dia mais ensolarado que já tinha visto, era pequena tinha 5 anos mais mesmo assim lembro de tudo que aconteceu. Meu pai me olhava com admiração e orgulho era a primeira vez que a magia se manifestava, e eu achava incrível tudo o que podia fazer. Olhei para meu pai e disse:_

 _\- Olha, olha pai. Isso é incrível. - eu olhava para o meu pai maravilhada com o que podia fazer e ele diz._

 _\- É olha só, você agora é uma bruxa, agora você pode ir para Hogwarts. - ele me diz e então olho-o com surpresa e depois abro um sorriso enorme enquanto pulava em seu pescoço abraçando-o._

Sou tirada de minhas lembranças pela coruja que chega com o Profeta Diário. Coloco a fênix em seu poleiro e levanto para pegar o jornal, chego ate janela e desamarro o jornal, após acaricio a coruja que o trouxe, pago o jornal e ela logo vai embora. Passo os olhos por cima das noticias sem me prender a nada indo em direção a biblioteca a fim de procurar um livro para me distrair enquanto o que espero não chega.

Quando entro na biblioteca me deparo com uma foto de Hogwarts, o lugar onde pude enfim entender quem eu era e o que podia fazer. Pego a foto e sento-me novamente no sofá lembrando-me do primeiro dia, do trem, dos barcos ate Hogwarts e do teto do grande salão.

 _O salão era enorme e parecia que não havia teto só o céu acima todo estrelado. Enquanto a professora Minerva Mcgonagall conduzia a turma do primeiro ano ate a frente da mesa dos professores para que colocassem o chapéu seletor e descobrissem para que casa iriam, os outros alunos estavam sentados nos observando com curiosidade._

 _De onde estava podia ver cada um dos meus colegas sendo chamados e selecionados para suas casas. Finalmente escutei meu nome, enquanto subia tive a visão de meu pai sentado à mesa dos professores, e puder ver que ele se aprumou na cadeira quando ouviu meu nome. "Tomara que eu vá para Grifinória a mesma casa do meu pai"._

 _Sentei-me no banquinho e a Professora Mcgonagall colocou o chapéu seletor em minha cabeça e logo ele começa a falar._

 _\- Ahhh posso ver que é corajosa e leal, entretanto todo esse poder só pode ir para um lugar... SONSERINA!_

 _Levanto-me completamente chocada. O que Sonserina? Quem esse chapéu pensa que é para me mandar para Sonserina? Olho para o meu pai e nos fitamos por alguns instantes, seu olhar totalmente indecifrável. Depois de alguns segundos sua expressão se suaviza e ele me dirige um leve sorriso então vou para mesa da minha nova casa._

 _Sento-me ao lado de um garoto de cabelo negro e escorrido ele parece mal humorado, então tento puxar conversa com ele._

 _\- Ei qual o seu nome? O meu é Daphne._

 _\- Não te interessa. Pare de me incomodar garotinha. - Diz o garoto para mim, sem nenhuma educação._

 _\- Você não devia tratar as pessoas assim. Só estava tentado ser educada, mas já que você não quer ser meu amigo, então faça o que quiser. – Disse para aquele garoto totalmente indignada e me viro de costas para ele._

 _\- Me desculpe. - eu ouço suas desculpas tão baixo que tive que quase adivinhar._

 _\- Você falou comigo?- Falo ironicamente, já irritada._

 _\- Sim, me desculpe. Não quis ser mal educado, mas eu nunca tive amigos, quer dizer, na verdade só tive uma amiga, então não sei como me portar direito. Meu nome é Severo Snape. - Me disse o garoto de cabelo negro._

 _\- Bem melhor assim. Então nos seremos amigos Severo. - Digo para o garoto sorrindo._

A lembrança para de repente e eu me vejo fitando o horizonte. Fico algum tempo na janela olhando a cidade. De minha casa Godric's Hollow parece muito calma.

Olho em volta e vejo que a fênix esta dormindo então estou sem companhia de novo, pois minha coruja não deu sinal ainda, e a coruja que trouxe o jornal já tinha se alimentando e ido embora para realizar seu trabalho. Estou ficando impaciente coisa que geralmente não me acontece, estou realmente nervosa hoje.

Sento-me em minha cama, de frente ao meu espelho, e fico me analisando. Cabelos pretos, em cima dos ombros, e espetados, pálida como a neve, feições um pouco tristes e olhos incrivelmente verdes, ou irritantemente verdes como diria um antigo amigo meu, um amigo que nem se lembra mais quem eu sou, literalmente falando.

Levanto-me e sento na minha varanda, assistindo o sol se por lentamente.

As vezes eu queria ser normal, não todo esse... essa... coisa em mim, para que eu pudesse simplesmente ver as pessoas que eu gosto e não ficar assim, me escondendo como um rato, tendo de companhia apenas minha coruja e minha fiel fênix.

\- Que coisa, porque essa coruja está demorando tanto? – Me pergunto, notando a demora da minha coruja.

Se bem que o caminho é bem longo, ele deve estar a caminho. Pensar na minha coruja me trás lembranças da época em que estudava, novamente estou pensando em Hogwarts.

Fecho meus olhos e novamente lembranças me invadem, me transportando para minha juventude, onde minha única preocupação era tirar boas notas.

 _\- Nossa Severo, nossa primeira aula de poções. Eu to com um pouco de medo, e se eu não me der bem em poções?_

 _\- Daphne calma. Eu tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem, afinal você é uma Sonserina, e nos somos muito inteligentes. E em ultimo caso eu te ajudo a estudar, minha mãe é ponsionista então eu já sei mexer com poções, um pouco._

 _\- Legal. Severo, sabia que nossa aula é junto com a Grifinória? Será que eles são legais? -_

 _\- Não são não. Em sua maioria são estúpidos, que usam a força ao invés do cérebro. Só uma menina é legal, Lilian. Ela é muito inteligente, e é minha amiga também. Vou te apresentar ela. – Severo me disse com uma raiva que me parecia mais direcionada a uma pessoa que a uma casa, mas eu não comentei nada._

 _\- Sério que os Grifinórios são assim? Eu sempre pensei que eles fossem legais. Então ainda bem que nós não fomos para Grifinória. - Eu lhe digo. Nossa não sabia que eles eram assim._

 _\- Se eu fosse para Grifinória minha mãe me tirava da escola. - Ele me disse como se fosse a coisa certa a fazer._

 _\- Meu pai não se importa com essas coisas, mas estou feliz de ter entrado para Sonserina com você. -_

 _Nós sorrimos um para o outro e chegamos na sala da nossa primeira aula de poções._

 _Entramos na sala de poções e nos sentamos ao lado de uma garota ruiva. Severo olha para mim e para a garota e diz._

 _\- Daphne essa é Lilian, Lilian esta é Daphne. - Diz ele sorrindo. A garota olha para mim e diz._

 _\- Oi, você também é da Sonserina, que legal. - Ela me diz, eu olho para ela e respondo._

 _\- É também sou da Sonserina e vejo que você é da Grifinória. - Digo a ela notando as roupas que usa. Severo olha para mim e diz._

 _\- É ela é da Grifinória mais é legal, diferente do resto. - Ele fala com desprezo na voz._

 _Enquanto Severo conversa com Lilian um grupo de garotos entra na sala e vem em nossa direção, posso notar que são todos da Grifinória pelas roupas que usam. Eles param e ficam olhando para nos três. Então um deles fala._

 _\- Ola meu nome é Tiago Potter, e o seu?- Ele se dirige somente a Lilian, posso notar que isso deixa Severo aborrecido. Severo olha para eles e diz._

 _\- Nós estamos conversando e vocês estão nos atrapalhando. – Ele esta claramente com raiva, mais não entendo por que. Potter responde a ele._

 _\- Acho que você não devia se meter na conversa dos outros seu seboso. – Ele diz isso com tanta crueldade que sou obrigada a falar._

 _\- Não acho que devesse falar assim com as pessoas, você nem o conhece e já vai o chamando assim, quem você pensa que é? – Ele não parece me ouvir estava conversando com Lilian, mas o amigo dele me responde._

 _\- Você é que devia saber com quer andar, afinal você é bem bonitinha e está do lado desse seboso. Ah e a propósito, meu nome é Sirius Black. – Aquele garoto ficou me encarando. Eu senti a raiva percorrer meu corpo como um veneno, olhei para ele com todo desprezo que eu pude reunir e lhe respondi._

 _\- Olha aqui garoto, você não é absolutamente NADA meu pra ficar falando com quem eu devo andar. E além do mais eu NÃO pedi sua opinião Black, e se você falar mal do Severo novamente você terá problemas. - Eu digo para ele em tom ameaça. Quem esse Grifinório pensa que é? O garoto me olha meio assustado, mas já estava se preparando para me responder quando o professor chega à sala fazendo que cada um fosse sentar em seu lugar e interrompendo uma provável discussão entre mim e aquele Grifinório metido._

 _\- Bom dia turma, sou o Professor Horácio Slughorn e vou ensinar poções. Espero grandes coisas de vocês, afinal eu nunca tive uma turma em que pelo menos um aluno não se destaca-se dos demais. Sabem, algumas celebridades do nosso mundo hoje já foram meus alunos, e muitos deles são meus amigos até hoje. – Disse ele para a turma._

 _Enquanto o professor ficava falando de todos os seus ex-alunos que hoje são famosos ou que tem empregos importantes, como se alguém realmente quisesse saber disso, olho para Severo que pelo jeito continua emburrado por causa dos 'leõezinhos' idiotas. Que estranho, não foi nem um pouco legal conhecer aqueles imbecis, mas mesmo assim não é motivo pra ficar emburrado bem na nossa primeira aula, ele deve estar assim por outro motivo._

 _\- Severo porque esta assim? – Pergunto tentando entender porque ele esta assim._

 _\- Não é da sua conta. – Ele respondeu, sendo totalmente grosseiro comigo._

 _\- Nossa Severo só queria ajudar, mas tudo bem eu não falo mais com você. Mas já vá sabendo de uma coisa Snape, se você ta 'irritadinho' não vem descontar em mim. – Digo já zangada e magoada com ele, eu só queria ajudar ele me trata assim. Sonserino idiota. Viro-me para frente, pois o professor finalmente começa a nos falar sobre a poção que nós vamos ver nesta aula._

* * *

Comentem! É de graça e motiva as autoras!


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente. Pra avisar, vão ter alguns POV diferentes durantes a história, mas a narradora principal vai ser a mesma.

É isso, boa historia, divirtam-se.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K, porque se fosse meu o Snape estava muito vivo!

* * *

 _ **POV Thiago**_

 _Nas ultimas duas carteiras da sala eu e Sirius conversávamos sobre as garotas que estavam com o seboso. O professor estava explicando alguma coisa para a turma, entretanto eu e Sirius fazíamos questão de ignorar._

 _\- Sirius você viu aquela ruivinha, cara gostei dela. – eu disse a Sirius, me virando para ele enquanto um sorriso aparecia em meu rosto. Eu realmente gostei daquela ruivinha._

 _\- É mesmo é bonitinha mais a dos olhos verdes também, e é brava. – Sirius da um sorrisinho sacana, como se tivesse aprovado o que tivesse visto._

– _Acho que vou me encontrar mais com ela, só vai ser meio difícil por ela ser Sonserina, mas ainda bem que temos as aulas de poções. – Sirius me diz com um sorrisinho no rosto, mas eu tenho uma questão mais importante a discutir neste momento, então o respondo._

 _\- O único problema é aquele seboso, eu não gosto dele. Ele é tão estranho e meio nojento, mas mesmo assim as duas estavam conversando com ele. Como elas têm coragem de andar com ele? A garota Sonserina até se entende, apesar de mesmo eles sendo a mesma casa ainda é estranho QUALQUER pessoa em seu juízo normal querer andar com ele, mas até a garota da Grifínória esta andando com ele. Por quê? – Eu pergunto para ele querendo realmente entender isso, é totalmente incompreensível para mim._

 _\- Não sei Tiago, mas não devem conhecer mais ninguém. É a única resposta decente para alguém se obrigar a ficar na companhia daquele ranhoso esquisito. Ou ele pode ter enfeitiçado elas. - diz Sirius rindo alto, o que acabo por me fazer rir também. Logo nós dois estávamos gargalhando._

 _Claro que acabamos chamando a atenção do Professor Slughorn. Ele anda até a nossa mesa com uma cara muito irritada. Paro de rir na hora e dou uma cotovelada em Sirius para que ele pare também. Sirius me olha sem entender então eu indico com a cabeça o professor, que a essa altura já estava praticamente na nossa frente._

 _\- Os senhores já leram e entenderam a pagina 20 do livro? Conseguiram compreender como é o preparo correto da poção? Já sabem quais as ervas necessárias para prepara-la? – O professor pergunta, olhando diretamente para nós. Eu e Sirius nos olhamos sem saber o que fazer e depois olhamos para o professor sem falar nada. Não era preciso, afinal aposto que ele podia ver em nossas caras que a gente não sabia nada disso. O professor faz uma careta de irritação e pergunta novamente._

 _\- Vocês, ao menos, sabem qual a poção que nós estamos trabalhando hoje? -_

 _Eu e Sirius nos olhamos novamente e olhamos para o professor, que neste momento olhava para os nossos livros fechados em cima de nossas mesas._

 _\- Foi o que pensei. – Ele disse enquanto se dirigia de volta ao quadro. A gente se olha uma ultima vez e corre para abrir os malditos livros de poções antes que a gente pegue uma detenção no primeiro dia de aula._

 _ **POV Daphne**_

 _Quando a aula termina me levanto e saio da sala sem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com Severo afinal é dele que estou com raiva. Fiquei a aula toda sem falar com o Severo. Se ele quiser que eu fale com ele de novo vai ter que pedir desculpas, se bem que eu acho que ele nem se lembra mais que eu existo, afinal ficou a aula toda conversando com aquela ruiva da Grifinória. Eu tentei falar com ele e ele foi super grosso, mas quando ela foi falar com ele, ele foi só sorrisos._

 _Então conclusão da aula, Severo me ignorou a aula inteira me deixando assim, extremamente irritada, mal humorada e principalmente magoada. Pensei que ele fosse meu amigo. Nem a cena de ver aqueles dois Grifinórios levando uma bronca do professor conseguiu animar meu humor._

 _Vou para as minhas próximas aulas tomando o cuidado de me sentar o mais distante possível de Severo e de não dar nenhuma chance para que ele venha ficar perto de mim. Sinceramente, ainda bem que a única aula que temos com a Grifinória é de poções._

 _Durante a manhã inteira eu evito o Severo. Já estava na hora do almoço, mas eu estou completamente sem fome. Eu me dirijo às masmorras e alguns minutos depois já estou em meu quarto. Guardo os materiais das aulas da manhã e já pego tudo que vou precisar para as aulas da tarde. Confiro o relógio e vejo que ainda tenho um bom tempo até as aulas da tarde, já que eu não fui almoçar. Decido seguir rumo ao lago nas propriedades da escola, meu pai sempre me falou sobre aquele lago e eu só estava esperando a primeira oportunidade para que eu pudesse ir vê-lo._

 _Logo eu já estava na beira do Lago Negro. Nossa ele é tão lindo. Eu sempre gostei de ficar olhando assim para lagos e rios, ficar simplesmente vendo a água seguir tranquila o seu ritmo, sem se importar com o que acontece ao redor. Isso transmite uma paz e uma calma que não se pode conseguir em outro lugar._

 _Caminho ao redor do lago tentando achar um lugar para sentar longe de olhos curiosos, e logo encontro. Um lugar na beira do lago, um pouco afastado da entrada do castelo, que tinha apenas poucas árvores, escondendo quem ali estivesse de pessoas curiosas, e uma grama macia para que eu pudesse sentar. Sorrio e me sento, agradecendo mentalmente por ainda não ter nenhum aluno ali. Olho para a entrada do castelo observando os outros estudantes, que agora saiam do almoço, e logo entendo porque não havia ninguém ali. A maioria dos alunos preferia ficar ou bem perto do castelo ou bem afastado, como o 'meu lugar' estava entre esses dois aparentemente ninguém se interessava, e também parece que eu estou sentada perto de mais do Lago Negro para que alguém queira sentar aqui, tomando como base que TODOS os alunos estão sentados a uma distância 'segura' do lago, parece que os alunos tem medo desse lago, só eu vejo a sua magnífica beleza. Melhor para mim, já tenho um lugar para mim estudar ou pensar quando quiser._

 _Recosto minha cabeça na arvore atrás de mim e me permito apenas ficar observando o lago enquanto penso no estranho comportamento de Severo, realmente tentando entender o porquê de ele estar agindo dessa forma comigo. Suspiro quando simplesmente não consigo achar uma resposta para sua 'grosseria grátis' para comigo._

 _Perco-me no tempo, quando vejo os alunos já estão entrando no castelo para as aulas da tarde. Levanto-me devagar pensando qual seria o castigo por não ir, afinal não quero encontrar Severo e temos todas as aulas juntos. Só de pensar nisso a raiva daquele garoto volta, ate agora não entendi porque foi grosso e me ignorou. Caminho pelo pátio indo em direção à aula de historia da magia e sei que terei que prestar atenção, pois nunca fui muito boa com historia. Então digo a mim mesma que tenho que esquecer das atitudes do Severo por um tempo._

 _Entro na sala e me sento na primeira carteira longe de qualquer outro aluno que já esteja na sala. O professor entra e se apresenta a turma, mas não dou muita bola para seu nome ou sua aparência já estou lendo o livro tentando focar minha atenção em outra coisa._

 _As outras aulas transcorreram de forma tranquila eu nem lembrava mais de Severo, afinal o estava ignorando e trocando de lugar sempre que ele sentava do meu lado, e de que na ultima aula teria que olhar para ele afinal nesta aula todos tem suas duplas é a minha era ele. Quando a penúltima aula acaba lembro-me desse fato e tento demorar o máximo possível para chegar à aula. Sigo em direção à aula de feitiços, uma aula que provavelmente vou gostar, mas o fato de Severo estar lá me tira toda vontade de ir ate a sala._

 _Paro na porta da sala olhando quem já esta lá dentro. Vejo poucos alunos, então entro e me sento na segunda carteira esperando pelo professor. Distraio-me folheando o livro vendo os feitiços que vamos aprender, de repente alguém senta ao meu lado, não sei quem é e nem sei se quero descobrir, mas logicamente deve ser Severo já que ele é a minha dupla, então continuo o que estava fazendo._

 _Mais alguns minutos se passam e a pessoa ao meu lado não para de se mexer e de fazer sons irritantes, já estou ficando incomodada e estou prestes a mandar Severo, ou quem quer se seja, embora dali quando alguém para na frente da carteira e bufa, ergo os olhos para ver que a pessoa parada a minha frente é o Severo. Ele olha para mim e para a pessoa ao meu lado que nem vi quem é e diz._

 _\- Com licença, mas esse lugar é meu. – diz ele já irritado. Mas pera ai, se Severo está na minha frente, quem é a pessoa irritante que sentou ao meu lado? Eu olho para o lado e entendo porque de Severo estar irritado, eu estou sentada ao lado de Sirius Black, o garoto da primeira aula. Fico estática não sei o que dizer e nem porque ele esta sentando a meu lado, afinal essa nem era sua aula, mas ele olha para Severo e responde._

 _\- Não creio que seja seu lugar porque afinal essa cadeira não tinha nome quando entrei. – disse Black brincando com Severo, e completa dizendo. – e acho que você devia sentar em outro lugar eu cheguei primeiro aqui e vou ficar aqui. – diz fazendo gracinhas para Severo que responde._

 _\- E eu acho que você não devia nem estar aqui porque afinal essa aula é de alunos da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa.E também porque essa aula é em duplas e a Daphne é a MINHA dupla – diz Severo já irritado com o garoto, dando uma estranha ênfase a palavra 'minha'._

 _Aquela situação estava me deixando com mais raiva do que achei possível, sim agora Severo resolveu de que quer sentar comigo e conversar e aquele tal de Sirius acha que pode sentar ao meu lado como se fosse meu amigo. Bom eu acho que não é bem assim eu decido com quem sento ou não, mesmo ele sendo a minha dupla. Levanto-me da cadeira e os dois olham para mim._

 _\- Bom se vocês dois acham que vão sentar comigo, ou mesmo conversar, não vão não. Eu não quero sentar com você Black e muito menos conversar com você Severo, então eu vou sair daqui e não quero nenhum dos dois me seguindo. Façam o seguinte sentem juntos e bem longe de MIM. – digo já irritada demais para medir o tom da minha voz._

 _Viro as costas para aqueles dois e me sento ao lado de uma garota que pelas vestes vejo que é da lufa-lufa, ela ia puxar conversar mais bastou olhar para mim e viu que não iria responder. Enquanto o professor entrava na sala percebi Black saindo em silencio, porem eu não vi nada da aula estava cega de raiva. Ora quem eles pensavam que eram pra simplesmente brigarem por mim como se eu fosse nada alem de um objeto, ainda mais o Severo._

 _A aula termina sem que eu perceba me levanto e guardo as minhas coisas, tudo o que eu quero e ir ate aquele lugar no lago, me sentar e ficar observando o por do sol, mas antes tenho que levar os materiais ate o quarto e pegar algo para comer só agora percebi que estou com fome._

 _Chego ao quarto largo tudo em cima da cama e vou saindo em direção a cozinha. Na porta da sala comunal de minha casa dou de cara com Severo, ele tentar dizer algo mais eu saio sem dar oportunidade a ele de falar qualquer coisa. Passo na cozinha e pego uma bolacha qualquer, pois dali mais ou menos uma hora será a janta._

 _Sabendo que tenho pouco tempo corro ate o meu lugar secreto. Quando chego lá estou sem fôlego, então me sento respirando devagar. Como a bolacha devagar pensando que agora tenho duas coisas para tentar entender. Primeiro o fato de Severo ser tão grosso na aula de poções e segundo o fato de ele parecer estar com raiva por Sirius estar sentado ao meu lado na aula de feitiços._

 _Distraio-me em meio aos pensamentos e nem percebo a aproximação de alguém, quando vejo a alguma coisa fazendo sombra em minha frente, bloqueando a visão do por do sol. Levanto os olhos e vejo a pessoa com que menos gostaria de falar nesse momento. Decidida a ignora-lo fecho os olhos e continuo comendo pensando em tudo menos no ser que estava em pé na minha frente._

 _\- Você não pode me ignorar para sempre sabia. – ele me disse depois de uns minutos._

 _\- Você quer apostar? – respondo para Severo num tom extremamente mal educado._

 _\- Pelo menos você pode olhar para mim. – ele diz numa voz triste. Eu continuo a ignora-lo como se não passasse de um inseto chato. Ouço-o suspirar pesadamente e sentar ao meu lado. Pouco tempo depois ele começa a falar._

 _\- Olha Daphne eu.. não quis ser grosso. Desculpe-me, mais esse é o meu jeito fui criado assim. – ele me disse, olhei para ele e respondi._

 _\- É realmente, pode ate ser que você seja assim, mas não estou aqui para aceitar grosseira de ninguém. E em segundo lugar eu notei que você só foi grosso comigo depois que aquela ruivinha – digo com nojo da palavra – parou de falar e conversou com aquele garoto. – digo para ele me levantando de onde estava. Ele se levanta também com uma cara de raiva e olha para mim._

 _\- Olha aqui garota nunca fale mal da Lilian na minha frente. – diz ele já todo irritadinho para mim._

 _\- Garota, então é assim? Vem aqui se desculpar e me trata assim. E tem mais uma coisa falo de quem quiser e quando quiser, ouviu Snape. – digo já super exaltada dando um passo para mais perto dele. Minha vontade é de esgana-lo ali mesmo._

 _\- Snape? Ata agora é Snape. Você fica me evitando o dia todo e só porque fui um pouco grosso. Daqui a pouco vai sair chorando pro colo da mamãe. – diz ele utilizando um tom extremamente irônico chegando mais perto de mim._

 _\- Ahh um pouco grosso?... um trasgo é mais gentil que você. Não se trate pessoas que são suas amigas, ou melhor eram porque eu não quero mais ser sua amiga seu.. seu trasgo. – digo irrita olhando dentro dos olhos dele pra ver se ele captava a mensagem e saia dali._

 _\- Argg você sua...- de repente Snape para de falar, sua expressão irritada desaparece e no lugar surge uma cara de surpresa. Ele fica me olhando fixamente e fala._

 _\- Seus olhos. – ele me diz normalmente como se tivesse sujeira neles._

 _\- O que é? O que tem meus olhos? – digo estranhando aquele comentário._

 _\- Esses seus olhos são irritantemente verdes! Nunca vi olhos tão verdes. – ele me diz ainda com aquela cara de surpresa. E o que mais posso fazer, olho para ele com uma cara de espanto e ele continua me encarando. Depois de alguns segundos assim caímos na risadas juntos._

 _Estávamos de frente um para o outro rindo feito dois malucos. Nunca havia visto Severo rir, sua fisionomia ficava mais leve quando sorria. Depois que paramos de rir nos olhamos e sabíamos que a briga tinha terminado. Saímos juntos e entramos no castelo para jantar, tudo estava bem entre nós por enquanto._

Abro novamente meus olhos e fico surpresa por ainda lembrar tudo isso. Olho ao redor e vejo que minha casa esta do jeito que havia deixado antes de minhas lembranças começarem. Percebo que tem um barulho constante vindo da janela, vou ate lá e percebo que minha coruja chegou.

Abro a janela para ele que vai ate seu poleiro. Parecia estar bravo comigo por demorar em abrir a janela, então vou lá me desculpar.

\- Ei, desculpe, eu estava distraída. – Passo a mão por sua cabeça e ele bica meus dedos com carinho, então sei que não esta mais chateado comigo. Ele estende a pata onde a carta estava amarrada para que eu tire. Desamarro a carta ansiando pelas noticias.

Pego a carta e vou em direção a minha poltrona, me sento e abro o selo para ler a carta. A minha surpresa foi grande com o inicio da carta, dizia "Sinto muito em lhe contar tudo.", quase não acreditei o que poderia ter acontecido para que a carta começasse assim.

Mais depois de divagar sobre isso resolvi ler o resto e descobrir de uma vez por todas o que dizia ali. Não consegui ler o final da carta pois estava em prantos, não podia acreditar. Na verdade eu não queria e não podia acreditar, então resolvi ler novamente as partes que doeram em meu coração e que ficaram gravadas em minha mente.

"Sinto muito em lhe contar tudo... morto... não saia... guerra... quando tudo terminar podemos nos ver..." só o que pensei é que nada disso me importa, eu estou saindo daqui e estou fazendo isso agora. Afinal quando tudo terminar é que eu não pretendo estar aqui. Se pensaram que eu vou ficar aqui enquanto pessoas estão em perigo, estão muito enganados. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu. Eu pensava em tudo com raiva enquanto várias lágrimas escorriam por minha face, a imagem da carta vinha em minha cabeça, mas tudo que eu via era a palavra "morto" se repetindo várias vezes. Claro que eu havia lido algumas coisas no Profeta, mas eu imaginei que era mentira daquele jornal corrupto.

Em meio a minha angustia lembro-me que eu não tinha conseguido terminar de ler a carta, e a pego novamente. Vejo que só faltou uma pequena linha para ler. Uma pequena linha que fez toda a diferença. Leio-a várias vezes sem acreditar. Passado algum tempo, me sento já resignada de meu destino.

Talvez eles tenham razão e seja perigoso demais para sair agora, ou melhor, tenham me impedido de ir, porem vou ficar pronta. Vou fazer alguns preparativos para a viajem, pois, assim que eu puder sair eu irei sem perder nem um segundo. Mas primeiramente eu preciso saber exatamente tudo o que esta acontecendo para ter certeza de quando posso ir.

Caminho ate a minha mesa pego papel e pena e escrevo a resposta aquela carta. Quando termino mando uma coruja levava ate o destino sabendo que em breve irei para lá. Paro em frente à janela olhando novamente para Godric's Hollow, espero que não demore para que eu esteja novamente dentro dos muros de Hogwarts.

Acabo me lembrando da ultima frase da carta, aquela que realmente me impediu de fazer o que eu queria, minha mente acabe se apegando a apenas uma palavra dela "Lembre-se..."

* * *

Adoraríamos que vocês comentassem, assim vamos saber o que estão achando da história. É de graça!


End file.
